What
by kitsunesouldriver
Summary: Celty finds Shizuo in a terrible state.


"What I'm trying to say is…will you marry me?" A hard tapping echoed through the black room. The face of a spectacled young man is showered by a white light. His countenance immediately breaks from ecstasy as shadows engulf his delicate figure.

_Blood, blood, and more blood! Damnit why so much fucking blood…I should've expected that flea would attack me while getting jumped by the hazmat group. Who were those fuckers anyway? DAMN, DAMN, DAMN too much blood. It's all red, ughhh I'm going to kill that bastard next time I see him. _

The distinguished sound of a horse rang through the still night of Ikebukero. The streets were filled with both new and old faces. Each face keeping a deep secret within the miniscule lines of their flesh. But the zooming shadow had no face whatsoever. And yet, bystanders could feel an overwhelmingly joyous aura being emitted from her shadows. No one needs a face to feel raptures of love. Or do they? This question, which usually haunted the black figure, did not cross her mind this time. She was too enraptured to think worrisome thoughts. Until...

_This smell…it's so strong…is it…blood?...Oh god! Shizuo! _

Alas, Celty found Shizuo lying face down in the long weeds surrounding an old apartment building. His bartender suit, which was always in mint condition, was now in bloody shambles. A deep red color seeped through his back shoulder, his bangs dyed red, and despite all this a clean cigarette remained lodged in his mouth. Celty shudders in mortification as she stands by her scrambled friend. All traces of her elated attitude from before vanished. She only thought of taking him to Shinra as quickly as possible. However, she felt a need to comfort him beforehand. Her heart ached, while she knelt beside him. After pulling his upper body against her chest, she swept his dyed bangs aside.

_He looks so peaceful. It'd be a shame to startle him._

But it was too late. The second her cool touch left the surface of his skin Shizuo opened his eyes and stared at his reflection on her helmet. Although he was in agonizing pain, he felt at ease once her frail fingers grazed his skin. Seeing that he awoke, Celty quickly typed "Are you okay?" Although her question was typical, he could feel her weak heart trembling underneath her leather bodysuit. An affectionate smile was given as he weakly clasped her hand, "Never felt better."

_What the hell? I'm a bloody mess! Why did I tell her that? She must think I'm a dumbass. But..._

His thoughts were cut by a shaky embrace. A wash of embarrassment came over him as he realized her effort to prevent breaking him. "It's okay Celty, I won't break." She looked up at disbelief. To prove his point, he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. "I promise I won't" he whispers. Finally giving in to her pent up feelings, she constricts her arms around Shizuo's neck, gripping the back of his collar.

_How could I be so self-centered? It's all my fault …._

Her shoulders began to go in convulsions. "Celty, really I'm fine." With her shoulders still shaking, her trembling hands typed "Look at you! You've lost so much blood and all while I was caught up with myself!"

_Is she that worried? I'm a monster; doesn't she expect me to heal the next day like everybody else?_

"Look at me. "He says. but she keeps her "head" down . "Look." He gently tilts her "face" towards him. He strokes the visage of her helmet with a serious but calm, and almost amiable expression. While staring into the depths of the vast emptiness within her helmet, he whispers in a soft and raspy voice, "I'm more than better with you here." She types "Are you sure?" A light chuckle escapes him. He doesn't reply, instead he tightens his grip around her waist A cigarette drops to the floor. Unconsciously, he lays soft kisses along her collarbone. A delightful tremble courses through her body. She wanted to ask why, but the battered man had already relapsed into a deep slumber. At that moment, his face expressed the true essence of peace.

**Expensive apartment building facing a highway**

Faint voices trickled their way into Shizuo's ears. While bright spots transfigured into black shadows, a strong wisp of chemical fumes scraped the nose of the now conscious man. The second he opened his eyes to the overhanging lamp, quick footsteps rushed to his sides. "Ahh you're finally awake! I was just telling Celty about you're amazing regenerative rate! But yet she insisted I constantly checked upon you. Man, did you give her a scare! "rambled the doctor. Shizuo's eye began to twitch due the doctor's irritable behavior.

_He never shuts the hell up! And that stupid grin he always wears. Does he not care that he's hurting my ears? _

Too weak to speak, the irritated patient gripped the collar of the obnoxious doctor and gave a malignant smile. Catching his drift, Shinra gave a nervous laugh and backed away. But then he went to his beloved and grinned while gripping her waist. "Fine I'll leave! But I have an important announcement. We are getting married!"

_What did he just say?_

Shizuo's mind went into a blank state. He didn't wear a frown, or a smile, his face just remained blank. The only thing he did was stare into his pathetic reflection on Celty's helmet. Celty shook her head in disapproval of Shinra's announcement. The doctor didn't care though, he was clueless about empathy, and he knew that very well. But he didn't care about fixing this evident problem of his. Nothing mattered to the doctor except the dullahan. Flustered, Celty shook Shinra off her and quickly typed "I think you should give him some space right now" The doctor gave a grin and said, "I knew it." Celty avoided his gaze and pointed towards the door. Before leaving, he gave a sigh of joy and exclaimed, "Men are truly envious of our future together! How wonderful! "After shutting the door, Celty slowly returned by Shizuo's side. After heaving a sigh, indicated by a deep oscillation of her chest, she began to fumble around with the keys of her PDA until she finally typed, "Sorry…about Shinra" His gaze, which had followed her since he had awaken, finally broke as he impatiently said, "Is it true?" With hesitation, her helmet timidly nodded. This confirmation signaled his hands to begin searching around the table. Noticing his vain effort to sit up, Celty urged Shizuo to remain where he was. "I'll find it for you. Just stay where you are," she hastily typed. He gave a slight nod and collapsed back on the cold surface. The next minute he could feel frigid fingers dragging his lower lip as another hand slipped a fresh cigarette into his mouth. Sudden warmth rose up to his face, waking him to the sight of Celty putting out a match. A transient feeling of happiness quickly passed within him. He loved how she had always done small favors such as this, making it even more frustrating to convince her that she has done more than enough. But he knew deep down that nothing was enough when compared to having her. Turning towards him, she anxiously types, "Are you okay?" He smiled, wincing in pain, as he tells her his first lie, "Yes."


End file.
